


He's A Free Man But He's Part Of The Cycle All The Same.

by Hell_Serpent



Series: Just Another Day in Hell. [8]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: A Very Unstable System™, Assassins, Blood, Boss - Freeform, Character Death, Cycle, Dealings, Gangsters, Gen, Guns, I just realized the Ubderground was a fucking cycle, Info Broker Nagisa, Insane Nagisa, Killing, Knives, Mafia Boss, Nagisa being Nagisa, Nagisa is a Little Shit, System, The Underground is a Complicated Piece of Shit, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is what I mean by full circle, cannibals, cuz they're all lunatics, information, it gets serious until the end, mafia, origin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Serpent/pseuds/Hell_Serpent
Summary: "So, you're his brat?" The man eyed the scrawny kid, huffing as he smirked when he was met with a nod."You're useful, how's about you join the mafia, kid?" He offered, the boy would be a valuable asset indeed.He thought the bluenette was going to accept, the way he straightened and eyes lit up made his smirk grow a tad darker."I don't owe you anything."And his blood went cold.





	He's A Free Man But He's Part Of The Cycle All The Same.

**Author's Note:**

> Origin of The Info Broker.
> 
> Ya know that foreshadowing in the last one?
> 
> Yeah here it is cause I'm an impatient little shit.
> 
> I have a shit ton of OCs but I'm not saying their names cause they're not important and some are killed anyway.

The moment his eyes laid on the scrawny kid, he just knew there was something  _off_ with him. Then again, everyone was a little off here so he can't judge, even he loved the usual torture.

 

But then he saw those azure eyes and the familiar sense of Deja Vu swept over him like a tidal wave.

 

So this was his little runt.

 

There was innocence in his eyes and he knew that the mouse would fall into the trap.

 

He didn't know that he was the fox trotting into a snake's nest.

* * *

 

"So, you're his brat?" The man eyed the scrawny kid, huffing as he smirked when he was met with a nod.

 

"Me and your father go way back. He was the info broker of this mafia and he died for me." He boasted to the child, grinning with the slightest hint of sanity peeling off.

 

"You've got his eyes, you know things don't ya?" He looked at the boy who always seemed to meet his eyes.

 

He didn't know that there was more to it than that so the blue haired kid stayed silent.

 

The deranged man's grin turned into an act of baring his teeth with excitement, silence meant yes and he couldn't wait to have some fun with the young one.

 

"You're useful, how's about you join the mafia, kid?" He offered, the boy would be a valuable asset indeed.

 

He thought the bluenette was going to accept, the way he straightened and eyes lit up made his smirk grow a tad darker.

 

"I don't owe you anything."

 

And his blood went cold.

* * *

"HE'S KILLED THE BOSS!"

 

"SEND IN THE OTHERS!"

 

"SHOW NO FUCKING MERCY!"

 

"What the- a brat?!"

 

"Die yo-Ack!"

* * *

"Nagisa! What did I say about making a massacre?!" A woman scolded the blood covered boy in exasperation, kicking off the bloody hand and stomping on the dying man's head, honestly, she could hear the gunshots and screaming about showing no mercy in killing her grandson, why would she show mercy to them? 

 

"Don't make a mess...Grannie doesn't like messes...Will I be grounded from sushi?" The white and blue haired woman could only sigh as she took out a white hankie and wiped the boy's safe.

 

"Not if you go and get the fish from the Second Floor. This time, don't get sidetracked." She spoke in a stern tone, this brat was going to be the reasons she'll be gaining wrinkles and actually look like she's growing old.

 

"The big man thought he'd trick me. He can't order me, I don't have to pay a debt. He's an idiot. Idiots don't live to see another day in Jigoku." Nagisa glared lightly at the hankie, a bit annoyed since it was getting sticky.

 

"Just go get the fish, little serpent."

 

"Okay."

* * *

"You're the first instigator I've seen that's not working for just one client." A brunette stated to him, passing him the weapons and smiled slightly as he watched the child swing the knife around expertly with joy.

 

"I get that a lot. Here, once you've got that ingrained in your mind or don't need it anymore, burn it. You know what happens if you don't." The bluenette proceeded to give the teen a slip of paper. The brown haired girl looked through it's contents, humming as she smirked and took out a lighter, burning the parchment.

 

"Thanks for the info, squirt." The nickname made the boy's cheeks puff up before he calmed to ask her a question.

 

"What are you going to do with it?"

 

"Oh, just gonna decimate a gang." She said dismissively, watching the boy begin to clean the gun aimlessly.

 

"Cool, can I join?"

 

"Sure, you can be the backup."

 

"I'm not owing you anything right?" He spoke seriously, his bright eyes staring into her jaded ones and it makes her let out a snort despite the situation.

 

"What are you talking about? I should be in your debt, you're helping me."

 

Then the atmosphere lightened as he grinned, the familiar spark of bloodlust aiming somewhere else.

 

"Nah, we're doing this for fun remember?"

 

She likes this kid.

 

The boy was free and he could have continued to be the only one in the underground with no favors and yet he rook the time to break her shackles.

 

No matter what he said she'll always be in debt.

 

* * *

 

"What's in it for us?" A boy puffed his chest out in defense, not even glancing back as he heard the shuffling of feet, he knew it was his brethren and it would be foolish to turn your back to a non-eater.

 

The bluenette may have been around their age but he wasn't one of them and if he wanted it then the kid would know the price.

 

And he paid, a cart of buckets filled with finely roasted meat were presented to the clan and the familiar scent made their mouths water.

 

As soon as the chief's son grabbed a piece, the remaining children got their share, the adults coming in to take their own.

 

The chief walked up to the boy and held out a hand to which the kid with eyes like the ocean softly grabbed, both of their hands tightening as the trade was accepted.

 

"We have a deal."

* * *

 

"How do you do it?" Gakushuu questioned the teen one time when they were spectating a bloody gang war, both of the gangs were clients of the bluenette who asked for their weaknesses and the like.

 

"It's all simple really, the Underground is like a big system." Nagisa smiled slightly as he dug through the bucket and pulled out a drumstick, tearing off the flesh and savored the taste.

 

"So there's some sort of government?" The blonde tilted his head as he continued to gnaw on the bone, stopping as he spit it out and huffed, Nagisa was starting to rub off on him.

 

The teen laughed and he didn't know if it was because of the question or him catching a glimpse of his actions.

 

"There's no government, it's just a big trade of debts. That's why they fear us, we owe them nothing but they owe us a lot. So it's like we're the government but not really." All Gakushuu could do was listen to his friend ramble, being a bit insane made the bluenette tend to mumble a whole lot of information if he was eating, maybe that's why he goes for the cannibals.

 

"Once you owe someone a favor, you'll lose a part of your freedom. You won't know you've lost it until you realized you can't kill an asshole anymore just because you owe them somewhere down the line of debts."

 

This made the lavender eyed teen look down, watching someone 'accidentally' shoot their own comrade and boredly watched the tables turn as if it was some TV show.

 

As Gakushuu was lost in his thoughts, Nagisa went back to his own world. Yeah, the Underground can't be ruled. It's free in it's own right and all you really need to do is figure it out and go with the flow, gives you a less chance of dying.

 

"So what do you mean by system?"

 

"It's more of a cycle really, these murders may look chaotic and just happening but there's a reason I keep them going than it being for entertainment." This piked up the blonde's interest, looking away from the dying men and gave Nagisa his full attention.

 

His friend shook his head and pointed down, "Look closer, you always asked me why I always stay for a while but you never did stay long enough to know the reason why."

 

Following his finger, Gakushuu watched the new figures come out from the shadows, most of them being men wearing ski-masks, bloodied aprons and equipped with butcher knives.

 

_'Huh, well that's another one off the bucketlist.'_

 

"See them? We called them Butchitors, crappy name I know, someone killed off the idiot but the name stuck. They're from the second floor and they dissect the uninfected organs from the bodies to give to the Fresh Flesh Market to sell."

 

As he explained, the teen's brow furrowed as he saw one of them pick up a body and tear open the stomach with quick precision and somehow not damage the organs. How the fuck can you do that with a butcher knife that big?

 

"The leftovers are given to info brokers like me and we use them to get information from the cannibals."

 

With the Butchitors taking their leave, taking away the bodies with them. The only sign of a war here were the discarded weapons and bloody battefield.

 

"Then, other gangs or mafias will pick the weapons up either for trade or their own use." 

 

"It's all a cycle really. Groups hate each other, they ask info from instigators, they get into war and die, Butchitors clean up the mess and sell the organs for profit, trade off the leftovers to info brokers, get info from cannibals and the like and repeat."

 

This made the teen hum as they headed off, walking across a dusty plank to get across another roof top.

 

He stopped when the bluenette turned around, giving him a devious smile and held up a remote showing one big red button.

 

Gakushuu did not like that smile - god he could still remember the screams - that meant his friend has slipped a little closer to insanity.

 

"But that cycle is unstable. After all, everyone is insane and soon enough we'll slip off the path to go have a jOY RIDE!"

 

 

 

**B O O M !**

 

 

 

"OH MY FUCKI- _N A GI S A!_ " " _hA!_ HAHAHAHAHA-!"


End file.
